Mystery Seedling
Mystery Seedling is a tree seedling in FarmVille. Mystery Seedling will grow into a fully grown tree (usually a level 2 tree) if it is watered. Eight Watering Cans are required to grow a Mystery Seedling into a tree. The physical appearance of the seedling changes with each Watering Can, increasing slowly in size with each can added. After the player has used four Watering Cans on a seedling, the game will say that it has grown into a Budding Tree Sapling and allow the player to share Watering Cans with friends. Once grown completely into a tree, you will be able to share the kind of the tree the seedling is grown into with friends. Only a single neighbor can claim this tree. So if you want a friend of yours to get a certain tree from your orchards, better make sure to publish the post for him or her only. There is a chance of finding one when harvesting an orchard of trees. The type of tree the seedling will grow into is dependant from the trees inside the orchard. One of those trees is chosen randomly to determine the type of seedling, so if multiple types of trees are inside the orchard, you'll only see what type of tree sapling your seedling is once it is fully grown. A seedling will usually grow into a level 2 tree, unless the type of tree inside the orchard states something different. When someone finds a seedling in an Orchard that farmer will have the ability to share with his neighbors. 10 neighbors can claim the shared seedling. But unlike seedlings directly acquired from your own orchards, seedlings acquired from wall posts will grant a random level 2 tree, so even if your friends have an Orchard full of Cherry Trees for instance, and they share a seedling, you can produce any Level 2 Tree from it. This can also be advantageous since those seedlings also have the chance of becoming a level 2 tree you don't have yet, and have higher chances to grow into one of the limited edition level 2 trees currently offered in the market. Note that when you have multiple seedlings in your inventory, the first seedling you had acquired will be the first one used, i. e. the first one deleted or placed on your farm. Example: You have 10 Mystery Seedlings, then you get one from an orchard with Peach Palm Trees, another one from an orchard with Apple Trees and a last one from a wall post. So you have currently 13 Mystery Seedlings in your inventory. You only want to grow the seedling from the Peach Palm orchard, and the last one you got from the wall post for a random tree. You know the very first one acquired of the 10 you already had also is also a Peach Palm seeding from this orchard, so you want to grow that one too. So the first one you plant will be the Peach Palm seedling. Now you have 12 seedlings left. Delete 9 of them, since those are the remaining old seedling you don't want. Now plant the next seedling - the Peach Palm seedling you just acquired. From the 2 seedlings left, get rid of one again, since this is the Apple Tree seedling. Now the random seedling from the wall post is left. Place that one too, and you have all seedlings you want on your farm and can water them until they are fully grown. (Note that you could also place the seedlings you don't want on your farm and delete them later, but this can cause confusion and will usually also take more time since you have to confirm the deletion twice.) If you plant a seedling from your own orchard, the type of tree you get will depend on what is in the orchard. See: Tree Table for a full list of trees and what seedlings they produce. Trivia *When originally released, 10 Watering Cans were required to grow seedlings to maturity. On February 8th, 2011 the amount was lowered to only 8 Watering Cans. *Usually a seedling from an orchard with a level 2 tree will provide a level 2 tree of the same type. However, there are some exceptions. Seedlings from Giant Golden Apple Trees and Giant Gem Trees will grow into their level 1 counterpart, Golden Apple Tree and Gem Tree. There are also trees that have no level 1 or level 2 counterpart like the Coin Tree or the Royal Crystal Tree Leaderboards The completion of this item was also featured in the Leaderboard Week 2 Task, completing 3 would earn the player a prize of 8 Watering Cans, completing 10 would reward the player a prize of 15 Watering Cans, and completing 50 would reward the player a prize of 90 Watering Cans. Gallery Mystery Seedling Posting Icon.png|Mystery Seedling - New Posting Icon - (May 2012) Seedlingsize.png|Showing the different sizes of the Mystery Seedling Leaderboards Week 2.png|Leaderboards Week 2 Task See also * Orchard * Super Orchard * Trees * Watering Cans * Leaderboards Category:Orchard Category:Leaderboards Task Item Category:Tree